


keep me warm || meanie one-shot

by smol_but_mean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, i promise ill get better, this whole thing is a mess, wonwoo is a shy and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_but_mean/pseuds/smol_but_mean
Summary: Wonwoo isn't ready to accept his feelings for Mingyu, and if you asked him, he would tell you that his plan is to never confess to his crush. However, one shared bed and some very thin covers might be the solution to his problemsOr Wonwoo being a shy fluff ball and Mingyu wanting some love.





	keep me warm || meanie one-shot

Wonwoo was reluctant to feel annoyed by the situation.

 

But oh boy did he not want to.

 

He should’ve realized that it was impossible for Soonyoung to have thought of such a perfect weekend escape: he booked an apartment near the beach, where a summer festival was taking place. The second he announced the surprise to his group of friends, the only thing that was heard were cheers and shouts of joy.

 

However, once they got to the apartment, they noticed a little mistake: the apartment itself was way too small. Sure, it had four rooms, but could all thirteen friends fit comfortably in them? Soonyoung was quick to show his support for the idea, the rest, not so much.

 

Because the boys lived in a democracy, they decided that the best way to assign the rooms was doing by luck (except for Soonyoung, he got the floor straight away for not thinking properly). One of the rooms was a small studio with one even smaller bed, another one had two beds, the next one had a queen sized bed and the last had another small bed, but just big enough to fit two people.

 

After some thinking, they planned out how all of them could fit: seven of them would sleep in the beds, another two in the couch (they found out that it turned into a bed after Seokmin thought he broke it) and the rest on the floor, giving Soonyoung some company.

 

Once everything was decided, the boys cut some pieces of paper and folded them, so they couldn’t see what was written on them. One by one, they took a paper before opening it. Soon, the living room was filled with laughs, relieved sighs and worried screeching.

 

The final division looked like the following: Soonyoung, Hansol, Seungkwan and Seungchol got the floor; Seokmin and Chan the couch; Jihoon the studio, Jeonghan and Jisoo the double beds; Junhui and Minghao the king sized bed, and lastly, Wonwoo and Mingyu the bed for two.

 

Wonwoo tried to see the good side of life. He thought, he could be sharing the living room with Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin. That would’ve been a disaster.

 

If it wasn’t, of course, for the undeniable crush he had on Mingyu.

 

He noticed those feelings some months before, when he realized that staring at the other’s lips became a habit of his. Since then, Mingyu hasn’t left his head, always popping up in his thoughts some one or another. Wonwoo was sick of it, of feeling like a teenage girl who was in love with the jock. And now that he saw just how little space both of them would have in the bed, he was starting to freak out.

 

Mingyu, on the other hand, seemed to be quite happy about the outcome of the lottery. He’s known to be very cuddly, and loves both giving and receiving hugs and other types of skinship. Wonwoo took pride in being one of Mingyu’s favorite hugging dummy, but he would never admit that out loud.

 

By the time the boys got to the apartment it was already quite late, so the carnival would have to wait for the next day. They spent the evening playing games and drinking, just having a great time in general. They laughed so much that Hansol almost spit the beer he just drank all over Jeonghan. Thankfully, that ended being just a little harmless scare.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, the time Wonwoo was dreading arrived: they had to go to sleep. He had purposely avoided Mingyu for the majority of the night, trying to control his emotions as much as he could. But there was no running away anymore, so he had to face his fate.

 

“Hyung, have you brushed your teeth already?” Mingyu asked behind him, while Wonwoo was plugging his phone.

 

Wonwoo turned around to answer him, but he had to close his mouth again because he didn’t expect that sight. Mingyu was taking his shirt off. Right in front of poor love struck Wonwoo. Mingyu started searching for his pajama shirt when he turned to Wonwoo, waiting for his answer. Only when Mingyu tilted his head to the side was Wonwoo able to wake up from his daydream.

 

“Uh yeah, I’m already done.” Wonwoo hoped he just imagined the side smirk Mingyu had when he turned back to look for his clothes. He also hoped his heart would calm down before Mingyu noticed, but that would just be too much to ask.

 

To hide his embarrassment, he went ahead and got inside the bed, getting as close to the wall as possible. It didn’t have to mean anything, maybe he just wanted to leave Mingyu more space like the caring hyung he was. Mingyu shouldn’t think anything weird because of it.

 

A couple minutes after, Wonwoo heard feet shuffling and soon after he felt the mattress dip behind him. There was no turning back anymore.

 

“Wonwoo hyung, there’s a bit more space you know? No need to be uncomfortable.” Mingyu chuckled.

 

Wonwoo didn’t realize how tense his body was, and Mingyu must have mistaken that with him being uncomfortable. _Oh Mingyu, if only you knew_.

 

“I’m fine really.” Wonwoo said, but regardless he moved slightly away from the wall, not wanting Mingyu to suspect anything.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you with you talking to the wall and all.”

 

Mingyu was just trying to kill him at this point, it couldn’t be anything else.

 

Wonwoo turned around reluctantly, still keeping his distance.

“I said I was fine. How about you?”  He tried to advert the conversation from himself.

 

“I’m better now, that’s for sure.” Mingyu said smiling that cute dopey smile. Wonwoo frowned at that, because his sleep deprived brain couldn’t make sense of the words. Mingyu softly laughed at his expression, and something in Wonwoo’s chest tingled.

 

“Go to sleep before I kick you out.” Wonwoo said, tired. Mingyu laughed again, louder this time.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo hyung?” Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at him. “Goodnight.”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t blushing at all.

 

It was still dark outside when Wonwoo woke up. Something stirred him awake from his sleep, like a sudden feeling of discomfort. He noticed that he was now facing the wall, and he wasn’t sure when he had moved in his sleep but he really hoped he didn’t bother Mingyu.

 

Then, he noticed something else. His abdomen felt heavy, and it shouldn’t be that hot in the middle of the night, not when the covers were so thin. He tried turning around, but the strange weight he felt didn’t let him. He too realized that there was something against his back. He looked back over his shoulder and regretted it instantly.

 

The sight of his head pressed against Mingyu’s chest made him blink all the sleepiness away. The warmth he felt, he deducted, had to come from Mingyu’s body pressed against him, or the arm that was possessively draped around him.

 

Mingyu must have felt his movements, because he held him closer and nuzzled into Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo felt he couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

Everything he felt turned into Mingyu, the air around him smelt like him, his warmth was seeping into his skin, it was too much and not enough at the same time. It made Wonwoo lightheaded, and he realized with horror that those feelings weren’t just caused by some simple crush. Somewhere along the way, he had completely fallen for the dork that was Kim Mingyu.

 

The thought didn’t scare him as much as he thought it could. Accepting it almost felt reliving, like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. Still, that didn’t change the fact that he was trapped in Mingyu’s embrace. However, something clicked in Wonwoo’s mind.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was because of the sudden acceptance for his feelings or the lack of sleep, but he brought his hand up, towards Mingyu’s arm. He gently caressed his skin, his touch light as to not wake the boy up. His hand moved over Mingyu’s, slowly, scared of what his mind asked him to do. Finally, he gave into the temptation and laced their fingers together.

 

Mingyu’s answer was just to hold him even closer, tightening his fingers around Wonwoo’s. Normally, Wonwoo would be freaking out by that point, but he was so tired and Mingyu felt so welcoming that he allowed himself to be happy for once and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

 

When Wonwoo woke he noticed he had turned around in his sleep again, because he wasn’t looking at the wall anymore, but at Mingyu’s shirt. The thought lingered in his mind a while before he could fully understand it, and once he did he quickly opened his eyes completely.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but none of the options included Mingyu already looking at him, fully awake. Once Mingyu saw that he was caught his ears turned pink, surprise evident in his face. It makes Wonwoo smile lazily, which in turn made Mingyu break into a wide grin.

 

“Good morning, hyung.” He said. His morning voice was deeper than usual, and Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t felt shivers because of it.

 

Wonwoo realized another thing. That same thought would have scared him two days before, but somehow he felt strangely calm now. He still felt like he had a thousand butterflies in his stomach, but he wasn’t scared anymore. No, because he finally realized that he shouldn’t be ashamed of his feelings. He didn’t just develop a crush on his friend, he had finally noticed how much Mingyu had always meant for him.

 

“It’s too early to be a good morning.” Mingyu’s chest trembled under his cheek while he let out a chuckle. “By the way, when did this happen?”

 

Mingyu looked back at their entangled bodies: his arm was still over Wonwoo, and now Wonwoo was also holding onto his waist. Mingyu just smiled, looking so happy that Wonwoo couldn’t hide his own smile. “I guess we were kind of cold.”

 

 

 

 

 

The day had almost gone by completely, and neither Wonwoo nor Mingyu talked any more about their morning situation. They got up soon after to have breakfast, and they had been too busy running around to have a proper conversation ever since.

 

One thing for sure, Wonwoo felt happier. He was disappointed at himself for still getting startled when Mingyu approached him, but now he didn’t feel the need to ignore him anymore. He decided that it couldn’t be a bad sign, so he hoped the feeling lasted for more than a day. It’s not like he had a lot of time to think about it, since once all of them got up they just went straight to the carnival.

 

All thirteen of them spent the day getting on the different attractions. Not wanting to waste any second of the day, they had lunch at one of the stands that covered the food area of the carnival. They were having a great time, and without noticing, the closing time was nearing.

 

They only had time to go on another ride, so Chan voted for going on the ferris wheel to enjoy the night scenery. Everyone agreed, so after a short line they were left to decide how they would get on.

 

The cabins weren’t too big, so they would have to make couples and one group of three. Wonwoo was just standing around when Mingyu approached him.

 

“Wonwoo hyung, I, uh- I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, but would you… go out- I mean go with me?” Seeing Mingyu so flustered wasn’t a usual occurrence, and Wonwoo made sure to remember every single detail.

 

“Of course, why do you sound so nervous?” Wonwoo chuckled, but he almost choked himself when he saw the smile on Mingyu’s  face.

 

Mingyu’s smiles had always being Wonwoo’s favorites: they’re bright, cute, and overall they make Wonwoo’s day brighter. However, there’s a specific smile that just shines brighter than the rest. It’s harder to find, Mingyu would only gift one of those to Wonwoo on special occasions.

 

This seems to be one of those occasions, because Wonwoo can barely remember the last time he saw Mingyu so _bright_. It makes his heart clench in all the best possible ways.

 

The two boys get inside the cabin rather quietly, their friends giving them a couple odd looks. But neither of them care, since they’re too happy enjoying their own little world.

 

Once they’re inside the small space they just look at each other and laugh. The whole moment seems so surreal that they can’t believe it’s happening. But the ferris wheel starts moving, reminding them that real life can sometimes look like a dream.

 

Wonwoo drags his eyes away from Mingyu and into the beautiful scenery in front of them. The moon is shining on the sea, the waves distorting its reflection. It feels so quiet in the cabin he’s sure he could even hear the waves if he paid enough attention.

 

He turns around to tell Mingyu as much and finds him already looking at him, the same expression he had in the morning on his face. Like Wonwoo was the most precious thing in the entire world. Like the view on his right couldn’t even compete with the person in front of him. Wonwoo feels himself became small because of his stare, nevertheless, he turns to fully look at Mingyu, their knees touching in the small cabin.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Wonwoo asks softly, wanting to make the mood lighter but not ready to break the atmosphere. Mingyu just laughs to himself while looking at his lap.

 

“I’m sorry hyung, but I really don’t understand you, and it’s driving me crazy.” Mingyu’s tone is lighthearted, but somehow Wonwoo _knows_ that those words mean something much deeper, much more important. He doesn’t have time to make sense of them though, because Mingyu continues talking. “I don’t even know how to act around you anymore.”

“What do you mean?” A part of Wonwoo wanted to ask that question, but the other part of him is scared of the answer, because now, more than ever, his not ready to get his heart broken.

 

“Oh, so you’re just going to pretend you don’t notice how you act around me?” Wonwoo knows Mingyu isn’t mad at him, but his voice still has some bite to it. “ You’re always so cautions around me, always running away when you feel I’m too close. I got used to that, to respecting your limits, but sometimes you don’t make any sense. Because I don’t know what to do when you look so disappointed that I asked something to Junhui instead of you, or that I hugged Soonyoung for whatever reason.”

 

Wonwoo is completely silent. He knows that everything that Mingyu has said is true, but he wasn’t ready to know that the boy noticed all those things. He hoped Mingyu would never find out about them, because now his having to sit through the same conversation that fills his lonely nightmares.

 

“I mean, I tried not thinking too much about it, but this couple of days have been… eventful.” Mingyu pauses to Wonwoo straight into his eyes, and Wonwoo must be hypnotized because now he can’t look away. “Yesterday you ignored me all day and I kept thinking of everything I said or did to find out what might had upset you but I couldn’t find anything. But today you’re all smiley and happy like there isn’t a single problem and I don’t know what to make of that.”

 

Mingyu looks outside the cabin for a second, his leg moving up and down. He bites his lip before turning to Wonwoo, and the later has to fight the urge to follow the movement of his teeth.

 

“I was so scared yesterday because.... I just-  I didn’t know what you would do if you woke up and you found me holding you. But you didn’t pay attention to me all day and I finally had you so close to me that I couldn’t help it. I wanted to let you go when I woke up but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Mingyu looked up smiling, still nervous. “But you looked at me with that smile, and I don’t know, you should come with a warming, because I can’t breathe every time I see it.”

 

It seems that Mingyu finished his monologue, and now Wonwoo is left to deal with his racing thoughts. The situation feels different than what he had expected: Mingyu is not pushing him away, rather, he’s sad that Wonwoo is. He’s not sure what force takes over him, but he can’t control his mouth when he says:

 

“I do get jealous when you hug Soonyoung.” Just after the words leave his mouth, Wonwoo realizes what stupidity he has said, but a wide eyed Mingyu is staring at him so he keeps going. “Because I really _really_ like your hugs. I mean, I like everything you do. Everything about you is way too perfect and my heart can’t handle it. I guess- I don’t know, I’m scared of the way you make me feel.”

 

It looks like Mingyu is about to say something but Wonwoo has one last thing to get of his chest, in case Mingyu still ends up rejecting him.

“And just one last thing I… really appreciated waking with you next to me this morning, it felt… really nice. Oh, and sorry for ignoring you, I guess.” Wonwoo smiles apologetically.

 

Mingyu finally wakes up from his daydream and moves forward on his sit, now both their thigh completely touching, but neither of them care.

 

“Please, don’t tell me now that it’s a joke I… Are you serious hyung? Do you really feel that way?” He asks. And Wonwoo can see something in his eyes: hope. And even if a small voice inside of Wonwoo tries to convince him he’s just imagining things, his gut tells him to be honest, because Mingyu won’t push him away.

 

So he nods his head, too overwhelmed to say anything. There’s a second of silence when the world seems to have stop moving, everything quiet except for the crashing of the waves. But suddenly, Mingyu lunges forward.

 

It takes Wonwoo by surprise, so he ends up hitting his back on the wall behind him, holding onto Mingyu whose between his legs, his face hidden between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder. Wonwoo feels him rubbing his nose against that area.

 

“Does that…” Mingyu’s voice is muffled, but he moves back to look at Wonwoo in the face. “Does that mean that you… like me, Wonwoo hyung?”

 

And this time Wonwoo has no doubt. From how Mingyu bites his lip, to his arms around his neck, and the way he looks at him he knows: Mingyu is waiting for him to say he does. Just like he always wished for. Just like he never thought it would happen.

 

“I think like stopped being enough long ago.” Wonwoo smiles while caressing Mingyu’s cheek, the boy leaning into the touch. “Mingyu, you drive me crazy.”

 

Wonwoo didn’t think he’d see Mingyu’s special smiles _twice_ in a day, but there it is again, glowing with all its power, making Wonwoo smile as well.

 

“You too hyung,” Mingyu presses their foreheads together, their lips only a breath apart, and Wonwoo can’t look away from the other’s mouth. “you always have.”

 

Finally, after what felt like too much waiting, Wonwoo leans up and captures Mingyu’s lips in the kiss he has been dreaming for so long. They kiss like it was the last time they’d have the chance, desperately, trying to show all the feelings that they’ve both bottled up. Soon, however, the kiss turns softer, deeper, like they just want to enjoy the moment.

 

Wonwoo threads his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, and he thinks he’s never felt happier in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t mind that their friends find them still tangled together when they leave the ferris wheel, or how they tease them for the rest of the night. Because he knows that now he’s going to have Mingyu by his side when he sleeps, and that he ever needs to feel him he just needs to ask.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wohoo, the first work for my profile, I'm so happy ^^  
> I almost gave up with it halfway through, i hope its not to bad lol  
> Anyways, hope you liked it, expect more seventeen fics to come in the future  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
